Aurora's Travels
by Nancy CuddleKitten Nickeson
Summary: A collection Of Aurora's Universe Travels. Starting with the fanfic, Dancing With Death. (Several Universe entries. Doctor who, Black Butler, The Hobbit.)


((AN: I actually discussed this with a few friends. I never did really explain why Aurora was so old. So I wanted to create some cute back stories and adventures she went on. So without further adooo.))

* * *

><p><em>My journey starts here...Since the death of my beloved and my unborn child...I have changed. I have tried to turn back time. I have tried, to go back and rewrite the errors I have made. It wasn't my mates fault. It wasn't. I blamed him so much, when I could have stopped him myself.<em>

"UNDERTAKER!"

_I remembered running out of that house...Down the field...The dust cleared..._

"UNDERTAKER!"

_Then...I saw him..._

"OH MY GOD! UNDERTAKER!"

Aurora's eyes widened as she was met with a gruesome sight. There was Undertaker, impaled in different places of his body and was set up like a scarecrow. She ran to him, tears falling from her face. He was still alive, but barely.

She reached out, her hand meeting his leg. He was just...laying limp. He was still breathing. His eyes were open. He could see her. He could see her...

"A-Ankou-" She gripped his pant leg, her eyes revealing the anger, her heart breaking. Undertaker's eyes moved to look at her. Blood was dripping from his mouth. Thats when Aurora reached and grabbed his hand. "Don't you die on me...D-Don't..."

Aurora was trying to heal him. Her powers rushing through his hand. But she was weakened. She was trying with all her might to heal him. It was a miracle she was even standing or running.

_He was weak...Too weak...And so was I...I could not save my beloved._

She could see his aura fading. It was pink, that beautiful pink. She was all he could think about in those last moments.

She could see his mouth moving. But nothing was coming out. She was trying to read his lips.

But finally, he managed it, but blood splattered from his mouth. _"Re...write...Time..."_

Aurora's eyes widened in shock. He wanted her to go back in time...To fix their errors. To end the pain. To bring their lives back.

"I-I Will. S-Sweetie I will..." She promised, her body starting to tremble from the shock. Then, she turned her head, seeing the reaper dispatch in the distance, they were waiting to take her out. She grit her teeth. But Undertaker's hand squeezed hers, making her turn back around.

'_Take it...M-My blood...Get out..."_ His breathing was becoming more labored. Reapers were tough as nails...But he was finished...

"..." She was struggling to speak. She couldn't. He would die. But he was already dying. He would leave...She would be alone...Her child was gone as well...

_"I know you can..."_ He breathed softly, his voice was sounding faint. He was going...The reapers were coming...

"I-I love you..."

"_...You are...My treasure..."_

_And then I ended him...His blood saved me...I was able to flee with his belongings...Leave his body behind...Along with my heart...But at a cost...I would become cold hearted for years...For more then twenty years I remained in my old world. Until I realized...I was no longer myself. I was no longer aging. I was a full fledged vampire..._

_Thats when it hit me...My beloved...He was calling to me._

"Aurora..."

Aurora sat up straight in her bed. Her dark eyes scanned the room. Her heart was racing. She heard his voice. He was there...

"_...Aurora."_

Her head snapped around, her eyes looking to the reaper scythe on the wall hanging up. She blinked, focusing on it. Was she going mad?

_"...My treasure."_ Aurora's eyes then snapped to the lockets on the night stand. Her eyes were wide. And she was sweating. She heard it, clear as day.

"_...Rewrite time." _

Aurora's eyes snapped to the rings Undertaker had given her. It was all connecting. Thats when she felt it, a presence. A presence against her back, offering invisible comfort in her bed. That familiar presence she hadn't felt in twenty years.

"_...Find me..."_

_Thats when I realized...The scythe, the lockets, the rings... it was still connecting us. He was calling to me. He was telling me to find him. To find the error. It was all up to me. I could feel his aura, if that made any sense._

He was there, in the room with me. By my side. I wasn't alone. He was telling me to go. To leave my world once again. To try...

_If the old Aurora is still there, she is definitely fighting..._

_I remember staying still in that bedroom for the longest time, refusing to leave that warm embrace I felt from him. I wept for him. I prayed for him to stay, if only a few moments longer..._

_But as soon as an hour had passed...he was gone...But never forgotten. I would feel that embrace again. He promised me...But when that was...Was unknown._

Aurora remained there in bed, tears running down her face. She had to go. It was time. She had to open that portal and find him.

She stood up, grabbing every item, one by one. She would search for him. She would rewrite time, if only to feel that strong warm embrace once more. She knew she would one day...But it would be a while.

_My first portal I opened lead me to some place familiar, but it was not the world I entered..._

* * *

><p>Aurora stood there on top of an old building, surveying the scene in front of her. She was seeing the Noah's circus...And also a scene was unfolding.<p>

A strange creature fled through the circus, it appeared to be a small woman with Kitten ears. Aurora's eyes narrowed. This wasn't her universe...This little thing was destined to be with Undertaker. She could feel it. She could feel a tug from the scythe...

Thats when she realized, the little neko creature was trapped. The gates were locked and she wasn't even small enough to fit through. The trope was coming...

_Humans were so pesky..._

She jumped down, her hands grabbing the bars and pulling then out of their place, leaving a bare spot. The neko creature was startled. But soon jumped through, stopping to stare at her, Obviously she could see she was older then she appeared. And her presence was rather questionable...

She smiled, long fangs showing. "Don't mind me kitten...Keep running. Run as fast as you can...They are coming...Go now." She said in a hushed voice.

The neko's eyes widened and she quickly took off, not before shouting. "Thank you!"

Aurora watched her go, before turning around and going though the hole she made. She walked into the circus, grinning away. "Well then...Onto the next story...Hihhihi...Burn them..."

_I set fire to that place...It was wonderful...people burned in my walk...I saved that creature...She would find Undertaker. He wasn't the one I loved. But it was soothing to see him..._

My next trip took me somewhere by accident. I was being lazy...this wasn't even the Kuroshitsuji world.

Aurora grunted as she hit dirt and rock. She groaned, spitting out dirt. That was just plain dumb...Her eyes blinked a few times. She had kicked up a lot of dust...

She sat up, spitting more dirt out. She then shook her head. Her eyes scanning the area. Thats when reality took a shit on her.

Her eyes slowly looked up, seeing a strange building unlike anything she had ever seen, made of jade, serpentine, quarts...It looked old...It was on the side of a mountain as well.

She blinked a few times, her red eyes trying to understand it. Thats when she realized she had seriously screwed up this time. Her eyes then looked to the east, seeing a town on top of a lake.

What storybook had a huge monument building in the mountains..., and a laketown? She paused, her eyes wide. Wait...this could only mean...

"...Oh, I seriously fucked up." She squeaked, her humor was gone. But it was to soon come back.

She looked around once more, before a smile broke through. It was like Christmas.

"I'm in The Hobbit...I'm in The Hobbit...Ha! Not that bad...I needed a break...I must have really wanted to come here...Still...What the fuck..." She said with a puzzled expression. She was a vampire, in front of Erabor...In The Hobbit. Fuck did Vampire's even exist in this time? Probably but were considered evil as fuck. Oh great.

"Well...Fuck." She shrugged, before disappearing quickly and reappearing on top of the mountain. She sat down, her legs dangling off the ledge of the marble monument., Maybe she could fuck around with this story...

It made her grin viciously. Ooooh the fun she could have. Hell she could be a female version of Tom Bombadil with how eccentric she was.

_But I would realize soon the dangers of my tampering with time, history, and storybooks. Things are meant to happen, things are not. It's time I made a diary of my trials and errors..._

_Would you like to see?_


End file.
